vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Milim Nava (Web Novel)
Summary Milim Nava is one of the first, and strongest Demon Lords. She is also a Dragonoid. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Milim Nava Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: 2000+ Classification: Dragonnoid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Energy Manipulation, Clairvoyance (Visual Linking), Hacking, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Acausality (Typed 1 and 4), Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as her soul isn't destroyed), Intangibility (As a spiritual being Milim doesn't have a physical body), Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation ( Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Information Analysis (Can analyze her opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Forcefield Creation, Mind Manipulation (Can destroy minds), Dimensional Travel, Magic, Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 350,000 people), Radiation Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Paralysis, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 350,000 people), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 150,000 people), Spatial Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Damage Transferal, Existence Erasure, Precognition, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Curse Manipulation, Telepathy, Power Nullification (True Dragons can resist Kondou necrosis bullets which carries a curse that causes the destruction of the target’s Magic Circuits, which allows prevents them from using their abilities), Gravity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Absorption, Illusion Creation, Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Durability Negation, Vibration Manipulation, Aura, Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Can tank Dagruel's punchs, which warp the laws of physics), and BFR (Can move in stopped time, and move in the subspace created by Zero which had a distorted flow of time that prevented anyone in it from moving and resist being sent to another dimension or space) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Destroyed Lucia's Castle Guard which could tank attacks that can destroy stars with a single punch. Her Dragon Nova is the ultimate perfected form of the nuclear strike magic Gravity Collapse, which is a localized gravity field that creates a small black hole. Without even using Wrathful King Satan, her Dragon Nova causes a supernova explosion with a super-high compression. She is over 10x stronger with Wrathful King Satan) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Chloe), Massively FTL+ in Stopped Time (Can move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level (Tanked attacks from Gii, who is comparable to her) Stamina: High (Comparable to Chloe who fought with Gii Crimson continuously for 3 days and 3 nights), Limitless with Wrathful King Satan (Has an inexhaustible supply of mana) Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Demon sword "Evil God", Dragon Knuckles Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Physiology' *'Dragonoid:' As a Dragonoid Milim is an upper tier spiritual lifeform, thus she has no physical body, and exists only as a soul, has eternal youth, and will regenerate as long as the core inside her soul isn't completely destroyed. 'Abilities' *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Milim Eye:' An ability which allows her to be able to see her target’s magical energy even if they try to hide it. *'Telepathy:' The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission:' An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has a range of about a kilometer. *'Wrathful King Satan:' An ability which converts the user's wrath into magic power. So as long as the user is enraged, they will not run out of magic power. Without this ability, her energy is only 10% of that of a True Dragon, but with this ability, she can surpass True Dragons. *'Dragon Nova:' An ability which brightness easily surpassed that of the stars. The bright pellets created from the ability rains upon the earth and erases everything in sight. This ability is the ultimate perfected form of nuclear strike magic Gravity Collapse, which created a small black hole. Dragon Nova causes a supernova explosion with a super-high compression. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. 'Resistances' *'Ultimate Skill User:' As an ultimate skill user Milim understands the laws of the world is thus superior in using magic than everyone who doesn't possess an ultimate skill. Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not which gives them resistance to numerous abilities such as mind manipulation, death manipulation, matter manipulation, soul manipulation, etc. Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul. Also, the abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities. Others Notable Victories: Acacia (Toriko) Acacia’s Profile (Speed wasequalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Dragons Category:Internet Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Rage Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Unholy Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 4